Kara n' Kat and that Chamber of Secrets
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: When two avid Harry Potter fans come to Hogwarts, knowing everything, Magical Mayhem will ensue! And is there something more special about these two beside there knowledge of the Harry Potter fandom?
1. Prolouge

(A/N: hello there I'm Feliz Navidad and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Kara n' Kat and that Chamber of Secrets. I also beg you two review and tell me what you think. : ) )

**I don't own Harry Potter, **Mrs. J.K Rowling does.

Along time ago...'Well not really'... Two avid HarryPotter fans, Kara Lyn and Kat Denatra were sitting at a round school cafeteria table. Kara and Kat had been friends since they met and both had loved the Potter series since they were eight years old. Now they were 12 and were awaiting the half-blood prince movie. After finishing deathly hallows they were now fishing through fan fiction for adventures about Albus Severus. They didn't know that soon there own adventure would be started. Now onto the story.

"I still can't believe Harry named his son that." Kara said, digging in to mushy potato goop.

"I can'tbelieve Ginny let him." Kat said darkly. "Still James Sirius wasn't bad,"

"Most fans though anticipated that though, I read a couple next gen fanfics before DH." Kara said and Katnodded. "Same with Lily but no one expected little Albus Severus."

"The most awesome son of the great Harry Potter." Kara said thoughtfully. "So, are you going to portus next year?" (Portus is a most awesome hp event in which you should go to.)

"Yea, I heard Jim Dale is going to be there." Kat said brighting up. "Along with the Mugglecasters, should be brilliant."

"You sound like Ron." Kara laughed.

"Thank You!" Kat said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well if it isn't the Potter nerds." a blonde girl said coming to the table.

"Well if it isn't miss Priss and Prim herself." Kat mumbled her face darkening again.

"Shove off Lela." Kara said.

"Oooooh, going scare me with your funny British imitations." she said evilly.

"Well they're smarter then your dumb blonde ones." Kat said. still staring at the floor.

(I have nothing against blonde's, just a term. I was thinking of a certain potter character. Hint, hint)

The girl named Lela huffed "I'm telling Miss Fink that."

"You can tell Miss 'fink' that were nerdy Potter freaky nerds too." Kara said. "and its Mrs. Frank not Miss Fink."

"Nicely said." Said Kat dryly.

Lela began to sniffle and began to cry. "You guys are mean! Mrs. Fink!"

Kara and Kat groaned but weren't really concerned the principle had basically gotten the point that Lela was faking, she had done this so many bloody times. Only Miss. Frank didn't seem to get the point.

"Kara O'dwyer Lyn! Katherine Day Denatra!" Mrs. Frank yelled. "How dare you be horrible to poor Lela? You spoiled brats! To the principle!" she shrieked from across the lunchroom.

Kara and Kat got up from their table.

"Its scary how much she resembles Draco Malfoy." Kat whispered to Kara on their way out. "I know, this must be our one-thousandth and forty-second time since kindergarten." Kara groaned.

"You've been counting?" Kat asked.

"Its called estimation young padawan." Kara said patting Kats head. Kat shrugged it off. "I thought we were Potter freaks, not star wars geeks?" she said smiling.

"You forgot Lord of the Rings nerds." Kara said. Kat laughed.

(I have nothing against Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. I love them both.)

"We really need a life." Kat said still laughing.

"If we didn't have a life we wouldn't be here." Kara said, shooting down the old saying.

"Well thank Snape for that."

They finally reached the principle's office as they rapped on the square opaque window with white peeling words that read 'Principle Daily'.

As they walked in the door they immediately took their seats in the blue plastic chairs. The balding principle looked up from his paper work. "Lela again." He said unconcerned.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, well I'm quite busy right but I bought you some Harry Potter candy." He said pointing to the Warner Brothers plastic chocolate frog imitations. (Come on you've all seen them, quite good actually.)

"Thank you, sir." They said gratefully each taking a piece.

"Oh, and I'll try talking to Mrs. Frank again." He said looking up for a moment. "This has been going on for long enough.

"It's Okay sir. We know your trying and were great full. Mrs. Frank just does what she thinks is right." Kat said.

"Which is unfortunately wrong, here eat up your frogs and I'll have Mrs. Boze bring you back. She can say I've been lecturing you or something." He said tiredly.

"Thank you." Kara and Kat said again.

Once Kara and Kat had eaten their frogs and had gotten back to class they continued there daily routine. Soon it was time to go home. Kara and Kat lugged their heavy book bags to the carpool and then ran back to the forest behind the school. Kara and Kat's orphanage was far away. So the to were usually gives and Hour or to for exploring.

As they walked amongst the tree's they accounted for all the strange things surrounding their births. For one thing both had been left on the steps of the orphanage, and no one could find their parents anywhere. Only a small letter in the blankets. The head of the orphanage told them that it contained their names and a note of apology from their anonymous parents.

Soon the topic died away and it was soon time for them to head back.

"Well another trip through the forest well spent."

"Yep" Kara replied. They were about to turn around when the wind began to blow. "Theirs a storm coming Kat." Kara said observing the darkening.

"Just like the last time were here." Kat said looking up at the sky curiously. "And every time we get back to the carpool it's all sunny. No one can recount a passing storm."

"Hm…" Kara said. "Just like magic."

"Yea, if only Harry Potter would pop out of no where." Kat said sadly.

Right then a bolt of lighting burst out of the clouds. Kara and Kat screamed but were not harmed; the bolt had landed just in front of them. However a green glowing stone was at their feet.

"Kat" Kara said shakily. "What is that."

"I have no idea." Kat said her eyes not leaving the stone.

Involuntary their hands both outstretched towards the stone and in a zap of light they were gone.

The winds died down and the clouds faded, everything was still. Not even a passing fly or insect moved.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello there! Welcome to chapter two! Please review. Please, please! I love to hear everyone's comments. Enjoy!)

"Ugh, where are we Kara?"

"Some sort of ancient castle… um Kat."

They seemed to be in an ancient castle corridor and as they turned around simultaneously they saw large blood red words on the wall. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of there heir beware' Kara and Kat then turned to face each other. They were both stunned and everything was deadly quiet until they finally couldn't take it any more."OH MY GOD!!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" a voice said. Kara and Kat looked down the hall still stunned by the fact they were at Hogwarts or Leavsdon studios. Either one was fantastically awesome.

"I think that was the potions master." Kara said hoarsely

"Holy cricket. That rules out a set because I don't think Alan Rickman is in charge." Kat replied her eyes wide as old Severus Snape himself walked around the corner. "What are you students doing out of bed! DETENTION! You should be glad it's not worse with Slytherins monster on the loose. Why on earth are you wearing a jacket with the words 'Weasley is are King' on it?" he said pointing to Kara's attire.

"um…" Kara said. This was awesome but Kara really couldn't explain how she had won it at the last portus event for answering all the questions about the weasleys right.

"Don't _um _me girl, answer!" Snape said.

"I bought it, in ..um.. diagon alley." Kara stuttered.

Snape sneered. "Well it really doesn't matter, you both are now culprits as another student has been attacked. Seeing that you are out of bed, perhaps you could have something to do with it." Snape said.

"um, Sir," Kat asked still adjusting to the situation. "How could second years have enough experience to know such dark magic?"

"Well you certainly have enough brains to relies that Miss…?" Snape trailed off. "I've never actually seen you around." Snape looked puzzled and then alarmed. Kat and Kara looked at each other not knowing what to do. Snape pulled at his wand and pointed it at them.

"Accio wands!" Since Kara and Kat obviously didn't have wands nothing happened. Snape was confused. "Drop your wands!" he said.

"Um, we don't have any." Kara said simply. She turned out her pockets. "I'm a defenseless dunderhead, I could seriously be the heir of Slytherin." Kat snorted but Snape turned on her and she fell silent.

"Well then who are you?"

"_Your conscience." _Kat coughed. Snape looked dumbfounded.

"Kara O'dwyer Lyn," Kara said holding out her hand covering Kats 'cough'. Snape looked at it but had no intention of shaking it.

"Katherine Day Denatra" Kat said holding out hers. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She added. Feeling it necessary to be polite.

"Well," Snape said, still not shaking their hands. "We'll see what the headmaster has to say about this." He said venomously. Kara and Kat put down their outstretched hands. Observing the alarmed professor.

"Yes, sir" they then said together and saluted him. Snape bit his lip, clearly not used to being so disrespected by girls wearing 'Weasley is are king' jackets. "Follow me and no funny business." Kara and Kat still had no idea of what to think. 'Hogwarts or am I dreaming? Again.'

Kara stared around in awe as they entered the Grand staircase. Kara's mouth fell open. "Turn that light out!" a portrait said to Professor Snape as he passed with his wand lit. Many other of the portraits turned our shouted out from being woken up. Snape however ignored all of them. They finally turned onto a hallway off the staircase.

"Well, what do you think?" Kara whispered.

"That this is the best thing that's ever happened to me or I'm dreaming." Kat replied. Kara pinched her. "Ouch!"

"Quiet! Your already facing worse enough charges to get you expelled." Snape yelled as he turned around. "You may be expelled if you even go here." With that he turned around and continued as Kara and Kat followed.

"Well your not dreaming." Kara said.

"Shut up."

Despite his warning Kara and Kat began looking around and whispering to each other. The Potions Master was wondering if they were mentally insane. "Oh look that where Fred died!" "Are you sure it never really said where, oh but hey look that's where the Snape sized hole will be!"

Snape halted again making Kara and Kat jump. "What are you babbling about? What is this Snape sized whole that's going to be there?"

"Um." Kat thought

"Inside joke," Kara blurted out quickly.

"What?"

Then they began to here hushed voices down the corridor.

"What does this mean?" said and old woman's voice said urgently.

"It means," said and old mans voice. "That the chamber of secrets is indeed open again."

Snape then began walking forward and Kara and Kat followed into the very familiar Hospital wing.

Kara and Kat looked at each other and then to the bed lying across the wing. As expected they saw a raven-haired boys eyes closed, though they new he was awake, with the lightning shaped scar. "Wicked." Kara said aloud. With that the teachers turned around sharply to face the two girls. Madam Pomfrey cried aloud, McGonagall gasped, and Harry opened his eyes a fraction before shutting them again. Kara and Kat turned to face McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Hello!" Kat said sounding very like dobby the house-elf greeting them. "Sup, Teachers!" Kara said brightly. Kat thwacked her on the head. "Hey!"

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall cried. "Explain yourselves, both of you! What are you doing at this hour!"

"Well I'm Kat and this is Kara." Kat said pointing to herself and Kara. Kara waved. "We're, well…" Kat faltered.

"Standing. What are you doing good teachers?" Kara said and was thwacked again. "Quit it! Or by Voldy's Moldy Shorts…" "Shut up you dope of a dursley's…" "QUIET DUNDERHEADS!" Snape bellowed. "Headmaster, I found these two right by the writing on the second floor. They will not say what they were doing and I have never seen them in class once."

Dumbledore stepped quietly up to the two girls. "Ah, yes. I know who you are." He said and Kara and Kat looked up, bewildered. Did Dumbledore always know when astronomical anomalies were taking place? "Kara, Katherine please follow me to my office. We can talk about your stay here." He said smiling.

"You know everything." Kat said. "Seriously." Leaning on one of the bed rails with Kara still looking at the 'sleeping' Harry.

"Girls, I do not know everything. Though I am very skilled at Legilimency, if I do say so myself." He said lightly. "Follow me."

"Professor Dumbledore, who? What?" McGonagall said startled pointing confused at the two girls. Professor Snape was practically the same. "Dumbledore how can you know these two? I have never seen them in my life…"

"Severus, just because you haven't seen them doesn't make me not know them." McGonagall still looked very confused and alarmed.

"Not to worry Minerva. They are not dangerous. Just very knowledgeable, perhaps too much for there own good. Come, Kara and Katherine." They left Snape and McGonagall both looking very lost and confused despite Dumbledore's word. Kara and Kat couldn't help but smirk as they followed Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing. Kara and Kat moved past the rows of sleeping portraits in the Grand Staircase they knew so well being who they were. "This is AWESOME!" Kat stated as they went up the revolving eagle staircase thingy. "Were seriously here at Hogwarts."

"Yes you are my dear though I'm afraid I must ask you be a bit quieter Miss Denatra, My portraits can get a bit cranky when they are awoken." Dumbledore said not looking at them. "Sorry" they said together. Dumbledore chuckled as they entered the office filled with puffing, whizzing, and more puffing things that twinkled in the moonlight.

"Well, I must confess I did not expect you for at least a week. However you are here as predicted."

"As predicted?" Kara asked.

"Oh no, were not caught in some prophecy Trelawney invented?" Kat asked moodily.

"And we thought we were normal." Kat thwacked Kara again. "Ouch! Kat!"

"_Professor _Trelawney," Dumbledore said sitting in his chair and gesturing for them to do the same. Pointing to two swashy purple chairs. "And only one of you is. The other is rather here by accident. Though I welcome her just the same, were going to need both of you. You see something has happened to our normal time line."

"What?" Kat and Kara asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you have both been the happening."

"So, because were here, we've destroyed the time line." Kat said "By some strange weird Force."

"You haven't destroyed it and it's really not your fault. You see you are really part of this universe…"

"So we just came from a different universe?"Kara asked."

"Yes, a parallel one…"

"And we don't belong to that one." Kat interrupted.

"Yes and if you don't interrupt me I shall explain."

Kara and Kat fell silent.

"You two are both a part of a broken family in two generations. One of you belongs in this one and the other to the next. As the prophecy by Professor Trelawney states."

"I thought only one of us belonged to a prophecy." Kat inquired.

"My mistake Katherine, one of you is in two prophecies."

"That prophecy being the one about Harry and Voldy." Kara said understanding.

"Voldy?"

"Voldemort." Kat said

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid Mrs. Bowling…"

"Rowling."

"Mrs. Rowling didn't get everything right. There was another part to the prophecy. Now you are here I think it's going to be very different for you. I believe we are going to need both of you."

"Why? Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to do it just fine on their own." Kat said.

"Oh really Miss Denatra?"

"Um…."

"Yes but not to worry. I suggest you not let your knowledge slip of the future, again." Dumbledore comforted an alarmed Kat. "I really did not look into everything you know."

"Sir," Kara asked.

"Yes Miss Lyn."

"What does the whole prophecy say in the first place and aren't we muggles?"

"For your first question that will all be explained in due time, for the second you are not." Dumbledore said.

"Can we know what broken families we'll be a part of?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid I can't Katherine. Now I know this must be awkward and exiting but we must make this clear. You are not to tell anyone that or what you know, understand." Kara and Kat nodded.

"Well, as you are not muggles Tomorrow you will go with Hagrid to get supplies for going to school here, I think. Unless you want to go to Beubatons or Drumstrang?" Kara and Kat shook their heads. "Good, good. Now I believe an appointment with the sorting hat is in order." Dumbledore walked to the shelf and took down the old patched hat.

"Cool, I've always wondered where I would get sorted. Their quizzes and stuff but there all different and not accurate." Kara said looking at the hat from her purple squashy chair in awe. Dumbledore came over to them and they both stood up. "No, no sit down dears." He said and they both sat down. "Now, Katherine how about you first?" Kat nodded as the hat was placed on her head.

(I now enter Kats thoughts with the hat.)

'**Awe, now you're quite out of your time aren't you?'** _"You could say that Mr. Hat__**." **_**'Hm, well let's see where you ought to be unless you just put me on to talk?' **_" Mr. Hat I believe I'm being sorted, but them again this could be a dream. In which I will get up before I learn what house I'll be in__**." **_**'Well, your quite bold, like the many others before you. Since I believe this isn't a dream, would you like to be in Gryffindor?' **_"I think I'd like that quite a lot Mr. Hat." _'**Very Well.'** "GYFFINDOR!"

"_Mr. hat do you have to do that every time someone is sorted?" _**'Yes, now off you go.'**

(Back out of Kat's thoughts)

"Well done Kat, the same house as dear old Harry" Kara said smiling as Dumbledore took the hat off of Kat's head.

"Yep, now lets see how you fair, old friend of mine." Kat said mockingly

"Old friend of mine, has the hat done something to you brains or something?" Kara said matching the mock tome."

"No but I'll do something to yours Kara." Kat said evilly.

"Come now Kara, Katherine." Dumbledore said chuckling. "Your turn Kara."

(Now we enter Kara's thoughts with dear old Mr. Hat.)

"_Hello, what ever did you do to Kat's brain Sir Hatty Hat."_

'_**Sir Hatty Hat? Your worse then your father.' **_

"_What can you tell me about this father of mine, oh Sir Hatty Hat?"_

'_**That your Professor Dumbledore would throw me in the bin if I told you about him.'**_

"_A proper English Hatlemen then."_

'_**Quite so, now where to put you. Your smart but you don't show too much interest in academics. You could shine here but no, that's not it. Cunning? Hm, not really though there is some there.' **_

"_I resent hat Sir Hatty Hat."_

'_**Really, cunning isn't a bad quality. It is only what you use it for.' **_

"_Are you telling I'd do well in Slytherin, because this really reminds me of someone else's sorting" _

'_**Are you talking about Mr. Potter? Well I'm really not surprised. Your quite similar.' **_

"_Well I say it's a complement to compare me to my childhood hero." __**'I'd say so to if I had a childhood.' **_

"_You mean a Hatlehood?"_

'_**You know this is really straying from the point. Now not Slytherin, you would scare the Hufflepuffs to death. Well that leaves one left.' **_"GYRFFINDOR!"

(Now out of Kara's thoughts.)

"Well that took a while." Kat said, sounding bored from her chair.

"Yes well, the hat and I talked a bit before deciding." Kara said as the hat was taken off her head. "Really? I was beginning to think you get stuck in Slytherin." Kat said mockingly again. "Yes, but the hat ate your brains remember." Kara said standing up and stretching. Kat snorted.

"Well then I believe that's that then. I'm afraid I'll need to sort out a cover story for you." Dumbledore said smiling again as he took the hat to it's shelf. "I think two exchange students from America will do nicely."

Kat and Kara nodded but were reminded from the numerous Mary-Sue exchange stories. (No offence)

"Now then you came from the Californian school of witchcraft. I'm sure you can have fun sorting out the details." He said picking up a pair of pair glasses from the table. "For tonight you will be staying with weasley's, so tomorrow you can get your things and come back. Oh I suggest you leave that jacket here, Miss Lyn." He said pointing to the 'Weasley is are King logo."

Kara smirked as she took it off.

"Portus!" he said tapping the glasses. "Now you both know how to use it." He said. "Now on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Kara, Kat, and Dumbledore touched the glasses and they were off.

They landed on the dirt ground before the burrow. The old rusty cauldrons and Wellington boots were scattered around. The stars were bright in the sky as Kara and Kat followed Dumbledore to the door.

"Now I don't think Molly is asleep." He said pocketing the glasses. He knocked on the door several times.

"Hello. Who's there at this time at night." Molly Weasley said opening the door. "Oh Albus I didn't know it was you, please come in. What can I do for you."

"Well Molly I was wondering if you could take in a few exchange students for the night. Tomorrow they will be getting there supplies at I think 10:00." He said stepping into the burrow. Kara and Kat looked at the home of Ron Weasley and looked around very much in awe as they were with Hogwarts.

"Of course, we have seven spare bedrooms. Now who are these exchange students."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Kara and Kat greeted.

"Molly this is Kara Lyn and Katherine Denatra."

"Well why don't you take Fred and George's room, since there are two beds. It's the third door down." Kara and Kat said their thanks and climbed up the stairs to Fred and George's room. Though they both didn't really feel like sleeping.

(A/N: Am I making sense with the whole parallel universe thingy? Please tell me if you do or don't and see if you can figure out who Kara and Kat are. please review!)


End file.
